onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristoff
Kristoff is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. The humble yet loving fiancé of Anna with an affinity for reindeer (namely his loyal and trusted companion Sven), Kristoff is Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer as well as the kingdom's soon-to-be-prince. His love for Anna gives him something in common with the people's Queen, Elsa, who eventually goes on to form a strong bond with him as well. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When Anna goes missing the day before her wedding to Kristoff, Elsa visits he and Sven hoping to find some answers. Initially trying to cover for his fiancée, Kristoff soon finds himself admitting that Anna left on a boat to Misthaven in order to find out what it is her and Elsa's parents were doing when they died. Elsa, followed by Kristoff, heads to the docks in order to stop her, but she's too late. She worries that Anna will act before she thinks and worries further because she doesn't know a thing about this Misthaven, which Kristoff tells her is locally known as the Enchanted Forest. }} Sometime after Anna has left for the Enchanted Forest, Elsa sends out scouts to find her, worried for her well-being. She even considers going after her younger sister herself, but is talked out of it by Kristoff, who reminds Elsa that Arendelle needs their queen. Elsa soon learns that Prince Hans and his twelve older brothers are marching an army through the Southern Mountains to attack Arendelle. Kristoff offers to sneak up there and eavesdrop on Hans' plans, but Elsa won't hear of it, wanting to handle the situation herself. The soon-to-be prince disobeys Elsa, however, and spies on Hans. He returns the castle, revealing that Hans is after a magical urn that can trap people like the Ice Queen. Kristoff then suggests he bring a few soldiers with him to find the urn and destroy it himself. Elsa decides instead of sending him with soldiers, she'll accompany him. They soon reach the cave where the urn is located, and Kristoff offers to let Elsa destroy it. She refuses, however, when she discovers ancient words written on the urn, which may have information about others like her. Kristoff continues insisting that the Ice Queen destroy the urn, but it is too late, for Hans has arrived with three of his brothers. They surround Elsa and Kristoff; Elsa tries to fight back with her ice magic, but Hans threatens Kristoff's life. Elsa promises Hans the urn in exchange for Kristoff's safety; she then apologizes for not listening to Kristoff in the first place. Putting her trust into him, the Ice Queen tells Kristoff that once she's gone, he must go after Anna and save Arendelle. Hans tells Elsa that a monster like her should not rule Arendelle, and proceeds to uncap the urn, pouring out a white liquid. The Snow Queen soon arises, and having taken insult to Hans' previous comment, turns him into an ice statue while his three brothers flee in terror. }} Kristoff is feeding Sven when Anna suddenly enters the stables behind him, much to his shock and joy. They reunite by embracing but she soon backs away; he assures her that he's bad a bath and she assures him in turn that he smells lovely (which an unbelieving Sven confirms by sniffing the air). He wonders how her mission went, leading her to sadly explain that she discovered the real reason that her and Elsa's parents went to the Enchanted Forest and it's because they wanted to find a cure for Elsa's magic, thus confirming that they actually did fear her. Kristoff says that that's bad, which Anna exaggerates, saying that the world might as well just end right now. She laments over the fact that she'll eventually have to break this news to Elsa, and doesn't know how to go about it. Origins Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 401 01.png Promo 401 03.png Promo 401 04.png Promo 401 14.png Promo 401 27.png Promo 404 10.png Promo 404 11.png Promo 404 12.png Promo 404 14.png Promo 404 15.png Promo 406 02.png Promo 406 04.png Promo 406 05.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters